1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fireplace duct insert and air conducting means, more particularly, a heat exchanger and conduit system which is capable of discharging heated air to a room or rooms thereby making a fireplace more useful as a supplemental source of heat.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
Fireplace designs which utilize the available heat from the burning fuel are known. Heat ducts surrounding the combustion chamber provide air passages which warms the air as it passes therethrough. Others employ fan means in order to increase the circulation of air through the heat duct such as is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,762,391. Also various designs of heat duct assemblies can be made to fit in an existing combustion chamber of a fireplace, as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,880,141, 3,896,785, 3,995,611, 3,965,886, and 4,008,707.